With the growth of human-machine interaction (HMI) and sensor technologies, various types of assistive devices have been developed. However, technological developments in HMI are mostly focused on vision-based interaction technology. Humans have five traditional recognized senses, sight (ophthalmoception), hearing (audioception), taste (gustaoception), smell (olfacoception or olfacception), and touch (tactioception). The loss of one or more senses generally results in enhancement of one or more of the remaining senses to compensate for the lost sense(s). For people that have loss or impaired sight, existing technology are typically focused on Braille-based or other rudimentary forms of tactile presentation systems. As existing technology are typically focused on Braille based tactile presentations or other conventional tactile forms, HMI for people that have loss or impaired sight are usually limited to use of separate input and output interfaces, for example, a separate 6-keys or 8-keys Braille input and a separate rudimentary form of tactile output that are of limited functionality and use. For people that have impaired sight, it may be a challenging task to understand the surrounding world similar to the sighted people using the existing systems. Thus, an advanced assistive device may be required for providing non-visual assistance to a user for enhanced understanding of the surrounding world.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.